


A Hidden Feeling

by papikelleyosauerbrunn



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 22:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13199628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papikelleyosauerbrunn/pseuds/papikelleyosauerbrunn
Summary: Becky had been putting up with Kelley's flirting for years, until one night in their hotel room when Kelley takes it to the next level.





	A Hidden Feeling

Becky slid the key card to unlock her shared hotel room, pushing the door open and letting herself in. As she propped the door open with her foot, her roommate shoved through, prompting Becky to roll her eyes as the pain from being stepped on fades away. “Sorry Becky!” the woman apologized, jumping onto the bed closest to the window. “I just had to lay down. That game wiped me out.” She grinned cheekily and pulled her phone out of her pocket to lazily scroll through her notifications. 

“You know you could have at least warned me before running me down, Kelley,” Becky commented as she sits on her bed. 

“I know, I just like to mess with you. You’re hot when you’re agitated,” Kelley flirted, winking at Becky and giggling as Becky’s face flushed pink. 

Rather than feeding into Kelley’s behavior, she shakes off the comment and pulls out her book, starting from where she left off before their game. Her eyes skim over the words, but they don’t register in her mind. She couldn’t stop thinking about how Kelley flirting with her had made her feel. Normally she just brushes off every move Kelley makes, but something was different this time. Something felt so… genuine about it. As if Kelley really meant it. Had Kelley always been messing with her for fun or had it always meant something more than that? 

“What are you thinking so deeply about?” Kelley questioned suddenly. 

Becky’s face flushed pink again. “Oh, no-nothing,” she managed to say. 

“Really? You seemed really lost in thought about something,” the younger woman said, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. She slowly moved over to the other bed and sat down, presenting a mischievous smile and a cocked eyebrow. Kelley’s freckles seemed to dance all over her body as she teased her teammate with her gaze. 

“Uhh, yeah, I- I’m good. All good,” Becky smiled back awkwardly. 

Kelley placed her hand on Becky’s knee, tracing small circles, moving slowly up her leg. Becky felt her breath hitch and her other leg visibly twitched, catching Kelley’s attention. “Are you sure? You still seem a little… flustered,” she smirked. Her circles made their way halfway up her roommate’s muscular thigh and she could see Becky’s grip on the long forgotten book tighten. Becky nodded and smiled, trying to regain composure over the spell Kelley seemed to be putting her in. Kelley stopped making circles and placed an open hand over Becky’s thigh again, squeezing ever so slightly. 

“Okay, I’m going to Allie’s room, I’ll be back in a while,” she said, pushing herself up. Rather than walking away though, Kelley started leaning in towards Becky, placing her hands on the bed by Becky’s hips so that her fingers were just barely brushing against the soft material of Becky’s shirt. She brought her face close, pressing their cheeks up against each other so that her lips were right by Becky’s ear. She breathed slowly before whispering, “Don’t miss me too much.” Becky breathed out harshly, just realizing she had been holding her breath. Kelley sauntered out of their hotel room without so much as a look back, leaving her older teammate confused and wanting more. 

//

Only the light from the bedside lamp illuminates the room as the minutes tick by. Becky hears a number of voices walking through the hallway. The voices get louder and the light from the hallway spills into the room as the door opens. Becky hears Kelley slur a goodbye to the other voices. With the click of the lock, the room is silent and Kelley sighs. She walks to her bag and pulls something out, sneaking a look at her quiet roommate. She chuckles under her breath, breaking the silence. Becky looks up with a questioning look, meeting Kelley’s eyes. There’s a darkness to her eyes tonight, she notices.

“Why are you chuckling? That laugh never means something good,” Becky asks suspiciously. 

“Shh - it’s nothing you need to concern yourself with,” Kelley smirks as she rises slowly, fully aware of Becky’s eyes lingering. With her arms held behind her back, hiding whatever was in her bag from her captain, she winks and says, “Just give me one minute and you’ll see,” and disappears into the bathroom. 

A minute or so later, Kelley walked out to the sight of Becky fidgeting nervously. She looked up quickly, causing Kelley to smirk at her. “Like what you see?”  
Becky’s eyes scanned her roommate’s body. She was clad in a tight black and red corset and black lace underwear. The corset hugged her slim form and accentuated her freckled skin and muscular arms and legs. Seeing Kelley’s smug expression at her reaction made her stop breathing. She nodded quickly and stood up next to the bed.

“Why are you doing this?” Becky questioned. Her face flushed red as Kelley moved closer to her. 

“Because I know you want this, too,” Kelley said, without any hesitation, as she stepped as close to Becky as she could without touching her. “You do want this… right?” Kelley looked down, grabbing Becky’s hand and playing with her fingers. She looked back up and smiled sweetly. Becky said nothing. Her eyes met Kelley’s, seeing a hint of lust in her eyes. 

The next thing she knew, Kelley’s lips were on hers, softly pressing them against one another as Becky’s eyes closed and her heart fluttered. Becky kissed back harder, grabbing Kelley’s hip with one hand and pushing their bodies closer together. Kelley clutched desperately onto her captain’s shirt, meeting Becky’s enthusiasm.  
Kelley pulled away breathlessly, still grasping onto Becky’s shirt. “Becky, please,” she whimpered, eyes roaming from Becky’s swollen lips to the hint of her abs from where her shirt had been pulled up. Becky raised her eyebrow at her teammate, smirking a little at the desperation in her voice and actions. “I need you. Now.” 

Kelley gasped as Becky ripped her shirt over her head and pushed her down onto the bed. Becky climbed on top of her, sucking on her pulse point and unclasping the front of her corset. Kelley reached down and quickly pulled off her own underwear, throwing them across the room. Becky hurriedly took off the rest of her clothes with Kelley’s help, until she smashed their lips back together. Kelley moaned as Becky’s tongue traced her bottom lip, pretending to fight for dominance with her own tongue. Kelley took Becky’s hand in her own and placed it on her thigh, signaling she needed more. 

Becky kept kissing her fellow defender as she teased her entrance with her fingers, feeling just how wet she had become. Becky spurred a low growl from her chest as she felt how bad Kelley ached for her. She slips a finger deep into Kelley, causing her to stifle out a loud moan. “More,” she pleaded breathlessly. Becky slipped another finger in and pressed her thumb against her clit. Her fingers continuously sent waves of pleasure through Kelley, leaving her impossibly turned on. It only took a few more minutes of this for Kelley to come, her load moans muffled with Becky’s lips and their combatting tongues. 

“Fuck,” Kelley mumbled, sitting up to try to catch her breath. “That was incredible.”

“Oh, you thought I was done?” Becky quipped, crawling down Kelley’s body and settling her head between her legs. She lightly kissed her thighs before taking her clit between her lips and sucking gently. Kelley let out a soft whimper and put her hand on Becky’s head, pushing her closer. Kelley tried to muffle her moans, trying to hide how incredibly turned on her captain was making her. Her breathing grew heavy as Becky slipped her tongue into her entrance and lapped up the juices before tracking back to her clit, applying enough pressure to make her let out the noises she’d been holding in. Becky reached a hand up to pinch one of Kelley’s nipples, throwing her over the edge. 

Kelley collapsed as she let go. Becky had never seen the girl so tired out. She scooped Kelley up in her arms, chuckling as she snuggled into her shoulder. She laid both of them down and lightly nodded off to sleep with her teammate settled in her lap.


End file.
